


Crimson Flower (Alternate Ending #2)

by mandynightfury



Series: Crimson Flower Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Minor Plagg/Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Alternate version:What if an unexpected person had stepped in to comfort Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Crimson Flower Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697965
Kudos: 8





	Crimson Flower (Alternate Ending #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crimson Flower and a Pain of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488245) by [mandynightfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury). 



Drip...Drip...Drip… and ragged breathing was all that echoed through the cold dark room. Marinette glanced at the old clock mounted on the wall, and even it has stopped its ticking, it was as if time itself had stopped. She glanced up from her hands laced in crimson, it's sickeningly vibrant color stood out in the otherwise dull room of strictly whites, greys, and black. As the pool of red liquid grew it appeared as if a crimson flower had bloomed in the center of the room, each victim leaving a pool the shape of a petal. Her heart began to pound but the ache in her chest made it feel as if that vital organ were a piece of fragile glass. With each beat the pain increased, another crack in the vessel of her soul, her will to fight on. Her crystalline eyes watered as tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the floor mixing with the dark liquid that surrounded her. The very liquid that ran through all humans’ veins now spilled across the floor, lacing up the walls in a sickening pattern. In the room lay three still figures, her two best friends, and her lover. It had started out as a normal night, five friends hanging out, little did she know that soon everything would change. The five friends had sat talking about many things and listening, so at ease, gossiping about celebrities and Alya’s Ladyblog, so engrossed that none of them seemed to have noticed the concealed dagger in Lila’s jacket. Then Marinette had gotten up and turned to leave the room when she heard a scream and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before everything went black before she could even call Tikki. When she finally came to, she awoke to a horrific sight, the still forms of three of her closest piers. Their classmate...no their killer had fled, probably not even realizing that she left one victim alive, leaving Marinette alone with the hollow shells of her friends.

“Why me?!” she screams into the empty halls, “Why leave did you let me live, why did you kill anyone at all, you were our friend! We trusted you, and this is how you repay them!” she cried. Marinette stumbled over to her fallen friends, she closed their eyes for the last time, then she kissed Adrien’s cold forehead and then closed his eyes as well. As she retreated into the corner of the room she passed their broken cell phones, Lila wanted to make sure that no one was coming to help. Marinette leaned against the wall and slid down towards the floor. Through the misty layer of tears covering her eyes something caught her attention. There, glinting in its own horrifying glory, was Lila’s bloodstained dagger. Somehow, even in this dim room, light reflected off the once spotless steel giving the weapon and eerie glow. Marinette looked at her friends and then at her own bloodstained hands, and made her choice. Without them life would never be the same, she had failed them, she would forever be haunted by this night, and with them gone there was only one thing left to do. Marinette grabbed the dagger off the floor looking around the room for any hope of destroying it. She gripped the bloody handle, blood still pooling down the blade. She started at the bloody weapon and whispered, “You took so much from me, with you Lila took some people very close to me, you broke my heart, and now I’m going to make you pay. With a scream she released all her emotional pain, she swore she heard the sound of glass shattering deep inside her as a small purple butterfly flew into the blade as Marinette’s face became outlined in purple as Hawkmoth’s whisper of “Now Crimson Flower you can take your revenge, but then you must give me the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses!" The forming akuma let out a pained giggle as her transformation began.

“Marinette no!” cried Tikki suddenly flying out of Marinette’s purse. The heartbroken girl, now under Hawkmoth’s control, batted the poor Kwami away, the little creature’s shriek cut off after slamming into the wall and dropping to the ground, stunned.

Suddenly a wounded howl of, “Cataclysm!” gained the forming akuma’s attention, stopping the transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> Any other endings you want to see, drop a comment below or dm me!


End file.
